


Together Again

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt for missed you smut. This is a mild version of it admittedly. But it takes place after LoT and all that jazz is finished. The world is saved peace is found for now. Sara just needs to find her beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

Sara headed straight to Nanda Parbat, she just came back from her adventures in time and was looking for the one person who made everything better.

She knew that a lot had happened, Laurel caught her up on the trip from Star City and Sara was waiting for the moment when she could jump on Nyssa, wrap her legs around her and never let go.

She kept remembering how they use to be.

_“What are you doing?” Nyssa asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde who was hanging upside down over the edge of the bed._

_“I’m bored.” Sara was pouting and twisting her hair._

_“How are you bored?”_

_“You were gone.”_

_“Because you were suppose to meditate and we discovered that you are too easily distracted if I am in the room.”_

_“I tried.”_

_“How did it go?”_

_“Bad. I kept thinking about you. You know what happens every time I think about you. I’ve been waiting for you to come back.”_

_“And why have you been waiting for me?”_

_“I want you to take me up against the wall.” Sara grinned at her, still hanging upside down._

_“Meditate first.” Nyssa tapped Sara on her nose as she passed her on the way to the bathroom picking up the book from her nightstand._

_“Are you taking a bath?”_

_“Yes and you must meditate for a half hour before you can join me.”_

_“Five minutes!”_

_“Twenty Five!”_

_“Babe come on!” One of the servant girls who Sara still wasn’t sure what to call her, had already came in to draw the bath which made Sara positive that as soon as Nyssa was done training she sent for the girl (child slave) to draw the bath._

_“Don’t babe come on me. You were suppose to meditate earlier. You cannot exclude certain parts of your training.”_

_“But I have ADHD.”_

_“You can keep your attention during other tasks Sara!”_

_“Sex shouldn’t count!”_

_“Then I require documentation for your disorder.”_

_“It’s at the bottom of the ocean.”_

_“Meditate!”_

_“Fuck me!”_

That was always an issue for them. Sara being unable to meditate and just generally being annoying for the sake of badness.

But that was back when everything was simple. When no one had died or been locked away.

Everything was better.

But here she was trying to find Nyssa who was hiding out in some middle of nowhere village with Talibah. It took Sara a few days of searching but she finally found her.

Nyssa was sitting outside under a tree reading a book while Sara spotted Talibah close by, you wouldn’t notice she was clearly watching out for risks for the reading nerd but Sara could tell because she did it too.

Sara walked straight up to Nyssa.

“Hey nerd.” Sara spoke first keeping her eye on Nyssa. “I don’t know if Laurel told you, but I got my soul back, and I’ve been traveling through time trying to save the world.”

“Are you happy?” Nyssa looked up at Sara, book down eyes fully on Sara.

“No. It took some time to find out that I could even feel happiness again. But when I did I noticed something. Happiness wasn’t how I remembered it being because I wasn’t truly happy. I haven’t been truly happy since I left **our** bed for Star City.”

“Are you sure? I heard something interesting went down in 1958.”

“When?”

“Ms. Smoak called me, Mr. Palmer was in the room with her, not understanding her words ‘hang on a second Ray’ he proceeded to tell her about this ‘totally hot nurse that Sara was totally banging in 1958, before she left to join the league again.’ Ms. Smoak proceeded to tell him to shut up. Did you enjoy 1958?”

“I was stuck there for two years. It sucked.”

“Even the nurse?”

“Lindsay just helped me see what I was missing, things I couldn’t feel and didn’t really mind not feeling. She helped me remember what it feels like to have the power to hurt someone so deeply, and to give them the opportunity to really hurt you.” Sara started to roll her bottom lip between her teeth. “I don’t like other people having that power me. I only want you to be able to do that.” Sara looked over to Talibah. “I heard that she hasn’t left your side once.”

“She hasn’t.” Nyssa answered. “Are you jealous?”

“Should I be?”

“Should I be jealous of ‘Lindsay’?”

“No. She’s like 90 now. I don’t like picking up women in retirement homes.” When Nyssa only raised an eyebrow at her Sara sighed. “Honestly we didn’t hook up. Just kissed a bit. It was the 50s not the 60s. There was no we were going to have sex, and if we did it would purely be sex. Not like with us.”

“Talibah refuses to leave me side because she believes she owes me a debt.” Nyssa explained. “She claims the debt is not why she helped start the uprising.”

“I hate that I missed so much.”

“Stop pouting and come join me down here.” Nyssa moved the book completely off her lap now. “You know that no one hates that you missed so much more than me.”

“I guess.” Sara admitted slumping down against the tree, resting her head on Sara’s shoulder. “I wish I was there for you. Especially for the wedding. I would’ve killed Ollie.”

“I know you would have.” Nyssa’s arm wrapped itself around Sara and started to caress her arm. “But had you been alive, Oliver would never have mascaraed as your murder, nor challenged my father, survive his blade by means I still do not believe and thus fulfill the prophesy. No Oliver as a vision of the **second coming** which means no wedding.”

“Say the word and I’ll still kill him.” Sara closed her eyes, just basking in the feel of Nyssa around her.

“Will you?”

“I’d do anything for you. Just ask.”

“Stay with me tonight.”

“I really would like to never leave you again.” Sara admitted.

“When did you last sleep? I mean a full night’s sleep.”

“I honestly don’t remember.” She admitted.

“You are coming to my house, you are sleeping.” Nyssa was already standing up, pulling Sara along with her. It was a short walk to the modest small home, where Sara was literally pushed on the bed, had her shirt pulled over her head, boots, socks and pants pulled down (rather roughly) then had a blanket draped over her. Sara wanted to say something but all she did was grab for Nyssa’s arm before her body gave in to the feel of a real bed that smelt of her beloved.

* * *

 

Sara woke up when the sun was down, Nyssa was in the small living room area on the couch reading.

“Sleep well?” Nyssa smiled at Sara, she loved how her beloved looked after a good rest, hair messy, a crease from the pillow on her cheek.

“So good.” Sara laid down on the couch across Nyssa. “I’m glad I found you.”

“As am I.”

“What are we?”

“I have and will always consider you my beloved.”

“Does that mean we’ll can get back together?”

“I never thought of us as anything but together.”

“Great.” Sara grinned. She leaned down and pulled Nyssa’s bottom lip between her own. Nyssa responded by pulling Sara closer to her, becoming very aware that Sara was just in her panties. Sara’s hands started to wander up the shirt that Nyssa was wearing, fingertips brushing against the supple underside of Nyssa’s breasts enticing moans out of the brunette assassin. “This feels better than I remember.” Sara moaned as nails dug into the skin of her ass.

“That is an understatement.” Nyssa forced herself to sit up, to try and take some control back from Sara. Nyssa’s hand traced Sara’s spine which caused her back to arch and Nyssa to smirk. She broke the kiss so she could clamp onto a perk pink nipple between her front teeth.

“Fuck me.” The blonde cried out eyes snapping open, mouth hanging open in shock.

“In due time Beloved.” Nyssa held Sara tight around her, allowing Sara to wrap her legs and arms around her. She carried Sara into the bedroom, pressing the blonde’s back up against the wall and slipping her hand down Sara’s panties grinning at how wet her canary is.

“Fuck come on!” Sara gasped digging her own nails into Nyssa’s back. “Don’t tease, not after all this time.”

Nyssa grinned moving to leave a few little love bites on her beloved’s neck. “Let’s see how long you can go without swearing. You know how much I detest that crass habit.”

Sara pouted. “No, come on you know I swear. It’s why you love me.”

“Let’s just see how long you can go without.” Nyssa winked her finger continuing to tease Sara’s lips never quite going where Sara wanted her too.

“Fu-Nys, come on!” Sara caught herself just in time.

“Come on Nys? Honestly is that the best you can do? You really need to swear that much? Even if it meant the teasing never stopped?” Nyssa asked, licking at the fresh bite marks.

“Please, please don’t tease me anymore.” Sara was literally whimpering when Nyssa had dropped her on the bed.

* * *

 

Nyssa was against the wall herself, Sara had kissed her way down Nyssa’s body before reaching her goal. Nyssa had her hands tangled in Sara’s hair. This was something that Nyssa loved, which worked out well because this was Sara’s own favorite position.

“That tongue of yours is truly a double edge sword isn’t it? Getting you into and out of so much trouble.” Nyssa breathed out before pulling Sara with her to the bed.

“You love it. I know you do because your father has threatened to cut it out numerous times and you always talk him out of it.”

“He only threatened it so many times because you kept talking back.”

“Hey I’m American we never know when to keep our mouths shut.”

“That is true.” Nyssa pulled Sara up more so they were face to face.

“Not tired yet?”

“No. You however slept for twenty hours.”

“What?”

“You slept for twenty hours, I had to keep checking to make sure you were still alive.” Nyssa stroked Sara’s cheek, smiling at her beloved who was finally back where she belonged.

“I missed that many hours with you already?”

“Do not worry love. Our hours need not be counted for they are limitless now.”

“Poor Talibah she’s going to be hearing us a lot.”

“She’ll get used to it.”


End file.
